gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Brioso R/A
|related = Fat Issi Sport |swankness = 1/5 |dashtype = Cavalcade (needles) Cavalcade (dial texture) |inttxd = Cavalcade |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Tuner |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = brioso |handlingname = BRIOSO |textlabelname = BIOSO |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Grotti Brioso R/A is a compact car featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Cunning Stunts update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The car takes a compact 2-door design based on the , seen especially in the rear quarter and rear lights, and minor design influences from the in terms of frontal shape and grille design. The curved side-rear windows appear to be based on those found on the , along with the slightly lower roof height when compared to the Fiat 500 Abarth. The front quarter also takes up resemblance of the , most notably from its grille. The front and rear wheels have extended bolt-on arches in carbon fiber. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' While the Brioso R/A is fast and nippy for tackling corners, it is prone to constant spin-outs due to its heavy oversteer as a result of an awkward landing from jumps and has problems recovering from a spin. As such, it is best used for races with a flat and straight terrain, or off-road terrain that does not have too many bumps with it. Furthermore, it has weak durability against harsh collisions as without Armor Upgrades, it can greatly upset the Brioso's overall performance. The Brioso R/A is powered by the same engine model as the Futo: a twin-cam 4 cylinder engine bearing 4 throttle bodies/carburettors. GTA Online Overview Inline-4 w/ 4 Throttle Bodies/ Carburettors (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = BriosoRA-GTAO-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery GTA Online Cunning Stunts 2.jpg|Three Brioso R/As in the GTA Online: Cunning Stunts update screenshot. BriosoRA-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Brioso R/A on the Rockstar Games Social Club. BriosoRASprunk-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Sprunk Brioso R/A on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. BriosoRAAtomic-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Atomic Brioso R/A on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $155,000. **Can have either the Atomic Tires or Sprunk livery applied, but can be removed at Los Santos Customs. Trivia General *The Grotti badging is a reference to Ferrari being owned by the group until early 2016. **Another possible origin of the Grotti badging is a special version of the Fiat 500 released by Abarth in 2009, called the "695 Tributo Ferrari". *The name Brioso is an Italian word for "Spirited". **The R/A stands for "'R'ally 'A'pplicant", meaning it is stripped of all luxuries and excess weight, though the in-game version consists of its shared interior from different vehicles, likely to be a developer oversight. *The Atomic Tires livery closely resembles the . *The Race Bumper closely resembles that of the Abarth 695 Biposto. *The default radio stations for the Brioso R/A are FlyLo FM, Los Santos Underground Radio, and Soulwax FM. Navigation }}pl:Brioso R/A Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Compacts & Hatchbacks Category:Vehicles manufactured by Grotti Category:Compacts Vehicle Class Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Cunning Stunts Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online